Kings and Queens
by Becnar
Summary: Feared by all, the Farwynd family rules over the southern lands of the nine. With a King greedy and fearful, his rule must come to an end. With her three older brothers, Erie will overcome. Set in a world i made up, some aspects are similar to GOT. Hope you like it! Not used to sharing my stories, so, be gentle...


A new babe; born to the greatest house known. Joining three elder brothers, the youngest, a girl. Not to be a warrior like her brothers; but to be a healer, using kind words and sharp wit to defeat her enemies. With the same raven black hair as her brothers and father; she was marked as a fierce protector of the nine.

As she grew, her keen eye set her apart from her family, not as a warrior...nor a healer as her mother had hoped; kept from harms way safe on the hills above the battle she watches on as her plans unfold before her. Erie Farwynd, feared more for her tactics in war than being in single combat with one of her brothers.

Fear of their potential overthrow the King made an alliance with the Farwynd family. Promising the family full rule of Vallinar and Royata, the two cities nearest to the capitol of Granhail. Howar Farwynd, the proud father of four magnificently gifted children accepted the offer; knowing the fear in the King's eyes when the treaty was signed. Waiting for his moment to ignite the fear once more.

"dear sister" I sit before my vanity brushing the long black strands. My eldest brother's voice hissed through the air, coming to a halt at my ears. "Father wishes to see us" Not needing to look to him to know his body stature. Mikal Farwynd was large...his arms able to lift a cart in the air. Our brothers, Brannyn and Ashter, not much different. Ashter being the youngest of the boys and being more agile than brute strength, related to me more than Mikal or Brann.

"And what is it this time? Is he going to try marring one of us off again?" Flipping a stray strand of hair in my fingers. "It worked so well last time, nearly scared her half to death...poor Lyanna" I turn in my chair mocking him; pouting my lips pretending as if i cared for the lowly Payne girl.

"No, this is not about marriage; i think mother and father have finally given up on that" A smirk covering his lips, makes me smile.

"Good, turning down men is tiresome enough"

"Smug are we?" Mikal asks, turning to face the door. I look back at my reflection. Dark eyes looking back at me. Sighing at my uncooperative hair i grab a pair of decorative sticks twisting my hair and pushing them through.

"Lets go..." I stride past him, ignoring the look of annoyance as he follows after me. The castle in Vallinar grand, and fit for a King, alas...a King has something much bigger. Servants open the doors to the grand hall. Mother sits on a smaller throne beside Father who plays with his canine tooth with his tongue. Ashter and Brann already stand before him, awaiting our arrival.

"There you are" The pride lingering in his voice. A constant reminder of what we are to him; Family, and family to a Farwynd is greater than any victory in battle, every castle to be won, all the gold pieces to be had. "My children" He glances over at his love. The woman who granted him four of the greatest prizes one can be offered. "My love" He takes a breath as she takes his hand in hers, their love something they wished each of us could have, but none could posses. Or so they thought; Ashter, using his abilities in stealth, would frequently wander the halls into the chamber of a certain lad from Minthrell; Our neighbour to the west across the Isle of Monsters.

Brann and I were the first to find out, sneaking into the kitchens to fetch a handful of Nan's baked goods. Seeing our brother sliding from Jorren's chambers, meeting our gaze as soon as Jorren shut the door sealing his fate.

He obviously denied it at first, even after our constant reminder that he is our brother no matter what he prefers. Mikal overhearing one of our reminders to Ashter and demanding we tell him.

Poor little Ashter, feeling the eyes of the maker judging him constantly. Mikal and Brann leaving a ceremony where the priest stated 'thou who shares a bed with the same sex shall fall into the pits of Ingell and burn'; needless to say, the Farwynd boys and their sweet innocent little sister were never seen at a ceremony celebrating the gods again.

I can still remember Ashter sobbing in his room, mother and father not knowing the problem; Mikal, pushing them from earshot returning to speak softly against the wooden frame of the hard door. 'Ashter if the gods send you to Ingell they will send me as well. For you my brave Ashter are my brother and if your preference makes the gods angry i will anger them more'

'As will I' Brann speaking louder than any of us dared. Brann looked to me.

'I would be a fool to allow you three into Ingell to rule without me' Brann smirked at me before turning his attention back to the door. It creaking open and a pair of red swollen eyes on our brothers slim face.

'You three risk your souls for me?' Ashter mumbled, his words barely audible through the cracked voice.

'we would risk much more if we could' Mikal placing a firm hand on the door, forbidding it from closing again.

'Come now Ashter, there were Ravens in the garden today...looking right through me like i wasn't even there' The smile crawling onto Ashter's face made Mikal, Brann and myself all smile.

'How rude' His only reply. It was all he needed to say, grabbing his bow and arrow, sliding past mother and father, as if nothing had ever happened. The three of us on his heel winking at Mother and Father, knowing full well they will question us about Ashter and his crying; but not now...Ashter was happy. Therefore, we all were.

Shaking the memory from my head i look back to father sitting on his throne. Mother tilting her head looking at me strange. "As you know, the treaty with the King is almost through, he requires us to join him in Granhail so new negotiations can be made..." His tongue lingering on his last word. "I think we have laid idle for long enough...perhaps it is time we show King Caswell he is not untouchable" Mikal was the first to smile. The smile crawling across my lips next.

"Father" Mikal and i both turn to look at Brann. "Perhaps violence is unneeded. Sending an army to the front gates will send the message clear enough" Father reaches over and grabs his goblet of wine, spinning the liquid within his cup before tilting it back drinking every last drop.

"A single army will show us divided. If violence is not wanted, send each of us leading five armies taking the trading roads in and out of the capitol will show him we are together, and we will not lay dormant" I speak.

"But with no food entering the capitol many will starve...and it will not be the King who starves first" Ashter looks down to me, apologizing in advance for his rebuttal.

"We will send scouts in, telling the citizens there is food and shelter just beyond the wall" I pause. "We will see how long the army lasts when they are suddenly the ones starving"

"That will take months!" Brann shouts, the four children forming a circle, ignoring the demands and ideas of their father. "they will have keeps and cellars filled to the ceiling with food" I open my mouth to speak, Mikal speaking the words for me.

"Dragon's fire"

"Yes, we will send those same scouts into their keeps burning their food stocks. Your months will turn into weeks" Brann sighs, looking to his feet.

"What of the servants and the ladies?" Brann mumbles.

"Erie, Mikal, splendid-"

"Shh!" I turn and hush father. Ashter and mother chuckling at my action. "Brann...we can sneak out whatever lady you fancy this week"

"That's not it" He groans, turning his back to us. "There are bastards of the King's hidden away...I found out about them last time Father visited with him" He looked back at us, glancing up at the two thrones watching us. "A serving girl and i wanted some...privacy" I chuckled with Mikal at his hidden meaning. "And she told me the King or his guard never come down here, because of his bastards..." He stared directly at me. "Tell me they will not suffer from hunger...promise me they will not go hungry" I stare at him. Truly moved by this i face father.

"I cannot promise him the bastards will not be hungry..." I bite my lips together. "Sign the treaty...we will take the children s lives into account" I bowed lowly to my father, turning to face Brann who seemed shocked by my actions.

"Thank you" I smile at him.

"Those children better be thankful...I want that castle" I wink at him before turning to leave the grand hall. Ashter catching up and following me.


End file.
